The present invention relates generally to voice response systems. Specifically, this invention relates to an interactive voice response client using script engines to control various voice processing systems.
The development of interactive voice response systems has led to the creation of systems capable of interacting with parties to solicit information in an automated process. Traditionally, business logic for such applications was run on a mainframe. An IVR client would typically “screen-scrape” through the mainframe in order to interface with the agent. Every logic line therefore had to be written on both the mainframe and the IVR client, effectively requiring duplicate coding. The client would need to login to the mainframe, enter data in the mainframe screen and submit the data, monitor the response from the mainframe, and then interpret the data or response received.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to develop an IVR client system wherein logic coding on a main server may be used without the need for analogous logic coding on the client itself.
The present invention comprises a method for processing telephone calls using IVR. The method first involves automatically answering an incoming call. The call is then redirected to an appropriate IVR Engine. A signal is then sent from the IVR Engine to a Script Engine, whereby the Script Engine may run an appropriate script and send an instruction back to the IVR Engine. The IVR Engine then passes the instruction on to the caller. The IVR Engine collects any information provided by the individual in response to the instruction. If further data collection is needed, the information gathering process may repeat itself until all data is collected from the caller. Once all the data is gathered and, if necessary, processed by the Script Engine, an appropriate message is sent to the individual. The call is then terminated, either automatically or by the individual.
The present invention also includes a system for processing such a telephone call using IVR. The system includes a switch adapted to automatically answer and redirect an incoming call. An IVR Engine then receives the redirected call, and is adapted to send information to and receive information from the caller. The system also includes a Main Script Engine that is adapted to receive an instruction from said IVR Engine, execute an appropriate script, and return an instruction to the IVR Engine. The IVR Engine then uses this instruction to guide the interaction with the individual. The system may also include a data storage device for housing the information received from the caller.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.